Dangerous Lives
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Aria being kicked out of her house by her mom when she was 26 trained and joined the WWE company she falls in love with John Morrison, they were about to be married until Aria's mom sends for her to come home. Who will Aria choose? First fanfic. Please R!
1. The Truth

_**Dangerous Life **_

**Aria Montgomery was walking into her last day of school and she smiled in 2 days she would be graduating and moving out away from all the stress in her over stressful life. She went to her classes and took her exams. At the last class she got done early and decided to look at her phone for messages. She had received a text and she opened it. It said _I warned you about you and the teacher and looked how it turned out. Ha ha bitch. -A_. Aria tensed as she read the message this person has been bothering her for 2 years and that text was the most painful one. She raised her hand and a teacher came over she asked "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and she got up and ran out of the gym just as the tears were rolling down her cheeks. She entered the bathroom and sat against the wall, put her head in her hands and cried not caring if anyone came in and saw her. She looked at the time and saw that school just ended. She got up and looked in the mirror her eye liner, and mascara had run making her look scary. She ran out to her locker and grabbed all her stuff and ran out of the school not talking to anyone. She got in her car and drove to home and ran in not talking or looking at anyone, and she ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She cried and cried just non-stop over the memories that came flooding back to her. Finally she cried herself to sleep and slept peacefully. She woke up when she felt someone shaking her and she looked up and saw that it was her mom. Aria felt that it was time to tell her about the texts. She waited as her mom asked "Is everything alright sweet heart?" Aria replied "No there is something I have to tell you." So she told her mom the whole story and showed her the texts. Her mom saw them and said "Whoa wait your dad had an affair and you knew about it and didn't tell me." Aria nodded as her mom started yelling at her. She said "You know what pack your stuff and get out." Aria said "But mom you can't be serious." Her mom replied "Oh I am you have 1 hour to get all your stuff and then get out." She left the room emotionless.**


	2. Stowaway

**Aria packed her stuff with tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked around the now empty room with a empty dresser, closet, nightstand, and an empty desk. She grabbed her bags and went down the stairs and saw that her little brother was waiting with tears running down his face. She said "So how did you find out?" He replied "Eavesdropping." Aria nodded and she said "I want you to take care of everyone for me and behave." She sat down her bags as he ran up and hugged her. She hugged him back and said "I love you little bro." He said "I love you too Aria, e-mail me." She nodded and grabbed her bags and walked out the door. She started heading to the hotel when she saw a red tour bus sitting there. She looked and saw that no one was on board and the driver was gone. She snuck around and climbed on and saw that the back was taped off she snuck under the tape and sat in the last seat and put her bags on the seat with her. She laid with her head against the window and watched as people came out of the hotel and she stopped breathing in fear of being caught. She saw to men duck under the tape and sit in the seat across from her and she started to panic when the bus started moving and she couldn't get off to avoid getting in trouble. She mentally cursed when one of her bags fell off the seat causing the 2 men to look up and stare at her in shock. She whispered "Please don't turn me in." The one with the cowboy hat said "Don't worry we won't by the way I'm Shawn Michaels and this is my friend Paul but call him Hunter." She replied "Thanks my name is Aria." Shawn said "It's nice to meet you Aria and lets just say that if anyone catches you you're my friend okay." She nodded and they were silent for the rest of the trip so Aria wouldn't get caught by Vince and all 3 of them would get in trouble since he has such a "great attitude". As the bus was going down the road from somewhere between point A and point B Aria had drifted into an uneasy sleep with the memories of from back at the house haunting her as really upsetting and nerve wracking nightmares.**


	3. Feelings Develop

**She woke up when the tour bus stopped she saw that they arrived at another hotel. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. She was petrified that someone would figure out the truth and she would be sent to a foster home. She thought long and hard as she grabbed her bags and followed DX off the bus and up the path into the hotel. She asked Shawn "Are you guy's the professional wrestling tag team D-Generation X?" Shawn looked at her and answered "Yeah, you heard of us." Aria nodded and said "I used to watch wrestling with my little brother when we were kids." Shawn said "Is that why you snuck onto our bus?" Aria shook her head and said "No but I will tell you when I get to know you better and can trust you." Shawn said "Okay cool." Aria didn't realize that they were already at a hotel room until she looked up and saw the door with a room number marked on it. She said "Aren't you sharing a room with Hunter." Shawn said "No he is sharing the presidential suite the head of our creative team: Stephanie McMahon." Aria asked "Are you sharing one with Me?" Shawn said "This is the 2****nd**** biggest room in the hotel so there are 3 beds so not just you." Aria nodded and decided that she would probably meet the person later. She asked "Hey Shawn I am I going to pay for stuff?" Shawn said "Like what?" Aria replied "My cell phone bill." Shawn smiled and said "Since your on the road with me, until DX and 3 of my friends teach you some moves and you got training time and have joined the company, I will pay for it since you're my friend." Aria said "Really? Did you read my mind or something?" Shawn said "Yeah and no I didn't I can just tell." Aria nodded and set her bags down and searched through them and picked out clothes and went in the bathroom and hopped into the shower. *** John Morrison headed to the room that Vince was making him share with Shawn Michaels, to be perfectly honest he didn't mind Shawn it's just that he wanted to spend one night in the a hotel room all alone for once because he liked to sit there and listen to music and read. No one else on the entire Raw roster knew that he liked to read and he didn't want anyone to read. He hoped that if Shawn ever found out that he wouldn't tell anyone. He got his card and headed to the room and was shocked when he didn't find Shawn there but instead a pretty girl with brown hair with a red streak in her bangs. He knew that he was younger than he was and he was only 30. He didn't know why but he was starting to have a crush on her already. He went in the room and set is stuff down next to the 3****rd**** bed, causing her to look up at him and she too felt the same feelings as John.**


	4. The Halloween Threat

_**He sat down on the bed and said "Hi I'm John Hennigan but you can call me Morrison for my ring name." He knew he was rambling but he was nervous around her. She said quietly "Hi my name is Aria Montgomery, it's nice to meet you to Morrison." Morrison couldn't help but notice that she had brown eyes and said "You have beautiful eyes." Aria blushed and said "Thank you, you have a beautiful smile." John smiled and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. John got up and opened the door and stepping aside to let people in the room. Aria saw a man with Blue, and Purple hair and a girl with his arm around her waist with brown hair with purple, blue, and black streaks in it. John said "Jeff, Lizzy this is Aria, Aria this his Jeff Hardy and his wife Lizzy." Aria stood up and shook hands. All of them got to know Aria, and she got to know everyone else until it was 2 hours before the show. Since it was Halloween there was going to be a combined show for both Raw and Smackdown. Aria said "Excuse me Jeff but I wanted to know who dyes your hair?" Jeff said "I do why?" Aria said "I was wondering if you could do mine tomorrow?" Jeff said "Why tomorrow I could do it right now." Aria said "Well if DX is going to train me and I'm going to be on TV as a wrestler than I will have to find a different look, so I'm going to dye my base hair color blonde and than have you put the hair dye in and then they will come out more colorful." Jeff said "Sure I can do it tomorrow right before the WWE Photo shoot." Aria said "Thanks Jeff." He nodded and sat down on Shawn's empty bed with Lizzy sitting on his lap. Jeff's phone rang and he answered it and was talking pretty intently with the person on the other line. He hung up and announced "Guys Raw got a new GM and they asked the fans a poll and now we have to wrestle in Halloween costumes." John said "You can't be serious." Jeff said "I am sadly." John groaned and asked "Aria do you want to come with us to go shopping for costumes?" Aria said "Sure but I have an idea for mine and I don't know where to get the mask." John said "We'll look first and if we can't find you one than Jeff over there can paint your face." Jeff nodded and said "Yeah I will." They all got up just as Shawn came in the room. They all headed out and was dragging Shawn with them. They headed to Wal-Mart and picked out their costumes and didn't show them to anyone. Aria turned and saw a piece of paper on one of the shelves in the costume aisle with her name on it. She picked it up and read it. She let out a blood curdling scream and saw Morrison running towards her. She handed him the note and he read what it said and it said Be careful Aria we don't want a repeat of what happened with me in the woods that night or a year later do we? Don't think so be careful around Morrison bitch. -A**_**. Morrison asked "Aria who is this A person?" Aria replied "It used to be my best friend Alison but in 9****th**** grade she went missing and a year later they found her body and ever since me and my old friends have been getting messages ever since." Morrison said "Aww Aria I'm so sorry." He hugged her and they went to the counter and checked out and they went to the hotel with everyone else and Shawn, Jeff, Morrison, and Lizzy were told about the note and the whole story from the begging the story from Aria about Alison up until her mom kicked her out of the house earlier that day.**


	5. Caught, and Saved

**They went back to the hotel and got changed into their costumes and Lizzy mumbled "I hope I don't have a match tonight." Jeff yelled from the bathroom "Me too." He came out dressed in all black and had on black and white face paint. Lizzy laughed and said "That's what you normally wear to the ring except the belt, you never use a black studded belt." Jeff laughed and said "You aren't ready yet so I can't pick on you." Lizzy just shook her head and said "Yeah, oh well you can in a minute." She went in the bathroom and changed into her costume and took about 10 minutes until she finally came out. Jeff looked at her and his jaw dropped and she laughed. She was wearing a long black dress and had butterfly wings and she had put on some of Jeff's face paint also and completed the look with black high heels. Jeff asked "Are you supposed to be a zombie butterfly?" Lizzy laughed and said "Yea I am, thank you for getting it right." She sat on the bed next to him and up next was Shawn. He came out of the bathroom dressed in camouflage pants, a neon green camouflage shirt, and a bombers helmet and he had black streets under his eyes. Lizzy said "Let me guess DX army?" Shawn nodded and sat on one of the chairs. John went in the bathroom and changed into his costume. He came out dressed in faded blue jeans, and no shirt with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his hair was dyed temporary black. Jeff started laughing and said "Are you that werewolf from Twilight?" John nodded and sat in the last chair and said "Oh well I don't care what people say I got the abs for it." Jeff just shook his head when Aria said "Jeff can you come here and paint my face please?" Jeff got up and headed to the bathroom and went in and painted her face. He came out and sat on the couch next to Lizzy and they all waited for Aria to come out. She came out dressed as an angel but the wings, the dress, and the halo were pitch black and her face was painted but did have a lot of black makeup on. They all headed out and drove to the arena in Hunter's Limo who joined him who was wearing the same exact thing as Shawn. They arrived and went to their separate lockers and Aria went with Morrison to his. Then it was time for a surprise costume contest, and Stephanie went around to the locker rooms to ask what everyone was and who they were. She came to Morrison's locker room and asked "Okay Morrison what are you?" Morrison replied "A MMA trainer." Stephanie laughed and turned to Aria and said "Miss what are you?" Aria had no chose but to answer "My name is Crystal and I am an dark angel." Stephanie nodded than left with the clipboard in her hand. Morrison turned to Aria and said "Why did you lie?" Aria replied "I had to or else I would have gotten caught." Morrison was about to answer when an announcement told all the superstars and divas were to report to the gorilla position. They did and the superstars and divas separated into 2 separate lines and headed out to the ring. 3 judges sat at the commentary table and judged all the contestants and picked 4 finalists 2 for the superstars and 2 for the Divas. The winners were decided by the crowd's reactions as the people were called. Stephanie said "The first finalist for the superstars is John Morrison as a Mixed Martial Arts trainer." The crowd cheered as he stepped up. Then Stephanie said "The 2****nd**** superstar finalist is Jeff Hardy as a Creature of the night." The crowd erupted into cheers and started chanting Hardy over and over again. Stephanie said "Your first finalist for the Divas is Violet as a zombie butterfly." Violet (Lizzy) stepped up and the crowd cheered. Stephanie said "The last finalist of the night is Crystal as a dark angel." The crowd exploded into cheers and Stephanie waited as they died down to announce the winners. She said "The winners of the 2010 WWE Monday Night Raw costume contest is Jeff Hardy and Crystal." They got a bag of candy for winning and all for of them left for the backstage. Vince was waiting and said "You 4 come with me." Everyone could tell by the tone of voice that he was not happy, in fact he was far from it. They all followed him to his office quietly not speaking to each other. They got to his office and he stood and held the door open for them and told them "Go in there and sit." They did and he followed them in there and he sat down behind his desk. He said "I can't believe the 3 of you wrestlers, for letting this fan run around and not report her." Jeff said "Sir she isn't a fan." Vince said "Oh so she is a con artist, that's it I'm calling the police." Jeff said "No sir she is homeless and Shawn took her in and he, Hunter, Lizzy, Morrison, Mark, and Me are all going to train her and teach her the ropes of this company." Vince said "How did you find her? How old is she? Why is she homeless?" He shot the questions out at the 3 of them ignoring Aria who was scared that he might send her back to her home. Jeff answered "She stowed away on the bus, she is 26 years old, her mom kicked her out of her house." Vince said "Fine you guy's can train her but I want her ready for her to be shown to the board and everyone to get her in this company in 3 months understand me?" Jeff said "Yes sir." He waved his hand dismissing them to go. They went to their locker rooms and changed into their wrestling gear so they didn't have to wrestle in Halloween costumes.**


	6. Confrontation With CM Punk

**Then Jeff got up and went to Morrison's locker room door and knocked. He opened the door and saw Jeff standing there and asked "Yea Jeff?" Jeff replied "Did you forget that we have a inter-gender match tonight?" Morrison said "Yeah I guess I did, I will meet you at gorilla okay?" Jeff laughed and nodded and headed back to his locker room to finish getting ready for the match. He went in the bathroom and changed and came out dressed in black cargo pants, a black tank-top, black and white wrestling boots, and a blue studded belt to match his blue hair. He asked Lizzy "Hey babe can you make my armbands please?" Lizzy laughed and said "Yeah, were are the scissors?" He replied "In my bag next to the title." Lizzy went through his bag and found the scissors and started making his armbands. He came over and grabbed his armbands and saw they were blue and purple he laughed when he saw she was wearing black and purple. He said "I suppose you want me to paint your face too." Lizzy giggled and nodded and Jeff laughed and pulled up a stool to the bench and grabbed his paint and paint brushes. He took his time and painted her face and finally finished 5 minutes later. She looked at the time and had 10 minutes to get to gorilla for their match. She grabbed her ring gear and rushed into the bathroom to change quickly. She quickly changed and being careful with her face paint as she pulled her shirt on. She came out dressed in a tight fitting Jeff Hardy t-shirt, blue Adidas muscle pants, and gym shoes. She grabbed her title and Jeff grabbed his and they left and headed to the gorilla position. They arrived and saw that Morrison was there with Aria, who was wearing a black t-shirt with a red rose down it with petals all around the rose, faded blue jeans, and black platforms. They walked up and saw she was wearing make up that consisted of dark blue eye shadow, and dark purple almost black lip stick. Lizzy said "You look great Aria." She blushed and said "Thank you, you look like your personality has just burst out like rays of sunshine." Lizzy laughed and said "Thanks, it does actually fit my personality right Jeff?" Jeff nodded as her wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and asked "Morrison are you and Aria coming out to Jeff's music or are we all going out to yours or mine?" Jeff said "We are all going out to yours." She nodded and waited for the last match between CM Punk and Rey Mysterio to finish. They watched as Rey came backstage after winning, Lizzy said "Good job Rey." He said "Thanks Liz." She nodded and he left just as Punk came through the curtains. He glared at Jeff and Lizzy and said "Oh so now both of you want to get high on that hideous, ugly face paint." Lizzy growled and said "Shut up Punk no one cares now leave you stupid douche bag." He looked at Aria and spat "What are you doing here being Hardy's Hooker?" She growled and said "No now leave him alone you stupid asshole." He pushed her and said "Don't talk to me like that I am CM Punk the savior of the Straight Edge Society." Aria said "How can you call it the straight edge society if no one knows if your straight or not." She finished the comment and pushed him back and he stumbled. He slapped her and that's all it took for her to snap. She tackled him and beat the crap out of him he pushed her off of him and she kicked him between the legs and said "Never touch me again." She turned around and walked back over to Morrison who was laughing along with Jeff and Lizzy about what happened to Punk.**


	7. First Matches, Fights, and Losses

**TNT by AC/DC hit signaling that Lizzy's music hit and it was time to head down to the ring for the match. Lizzy and Jeff walked out first causing the fans to cheer loudly then Morrison came out and caused the fans to cheer even more loudly. Aria went to ringside and waited for the match to go quickly she didn't want to see if Morrison got hurt. She heard the announcer say "This is a mixed 6 man tag-team match set for one fall entered the ring first the team of John Morrison, Violet and Jeff Hardy." The announcer finished as another superstar's music hit. Aria looked a saw a long blonde haired woman, a long black haired man, and a long golden blonde hair headed to the ring. The announcer said "Now entering the ring the team of Matt Hardy, Michelle McCool, and Edge." Jeff whispered in Violet (Lizzy's) ear "I hate feuding with my brother on TV." Lizzy said "I know Jeff, I know." They went to their separate corners and put 2 people in the ring. The first ones in the ring was Violet (Lizzy) and Michelle McCool. They locked in the center of the ring and Violet got the upper hand and started to beat the crap out of McCool. Aria saw a brunette woman wearing pink climbing in the ring and the ref wasn't noticing her. Aria pulled her ankles making her fall of the ring and land hard on the floor. Aria punched her in the nose really hard breaking it. She looked in the ring and saw the black haired man and realized it was Matt Hardy, and he was fighting Jeff. Morrison and Edge were battling on the outside of the ring and Violet was watching Michelle to make sure she didn't try anything. Jeff ended the match with a Twist of Fate and a Swanton Bomb. The bell rang and the ref raised Jeff's team's hands in victory. Aria waited and walked up the ramp by Morrison's side. Aria said "Jeff are you and Matt related?" He replied "Yeah we're brothers." They were backstage just as Matt pushed passed them bumping Jeff's shoulder as he did. Jeff wondered what was up with Matt from the way he was acting. He said "Matt what's wrong man?" Matt turned around glared at him spun on his heel and left. Jeff ran and caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder just as Lizzy caught up with them. He said "Matt what ever is wrong with you, you can tell me you know?" Matt turned around and glared daggers at Jeff, and Lizzy thought **_**If looks could kill Jeff would be dead and buried.**_** Matt growled and said "You wanna know what my problem is so badly fine, my problem is you Jeff, okay it's you, now if you'd excuse me I am going to leave and try to forget that you were ever born." He spun around and stormed away leaving the couple there staring after him. Lizzy turned and looked at Jeff and saw the hurt that was in his eyes and saw that he was shaking too. Lizzy said "Come on Jeff lets go back to the locker room and change then we can go to the hotel." Jeff nodded and he slowly went back to the locker room with Lizzy next to him holding his hand. He walked in and sat on the floor against the wall and put his head in his hands and just started crying, and crying. Lizzy sat next to him and hugged him from the side. The door opened and Lizzy looked up and Jeff still didn't stop crying not really caring who was at the door. Lizzy was shocked to see Aria there along with Morrison. Aria said "We saw what happened and I beat the crap out of Matt not realizing that I got in the middle of the brother vs. brother fight." Lizzy nodded and sat with Jeff who was still crying and he mumbled "Thanks." She nodded and sat down next to him and said "We're friends so that means we have each other's backs." He nodded and continued to cry about losing his hero, his best friend, and most of all his brother.**


	8. Near Death Expierences are hard

**Lizzy said "Come on Jeff let's go back to the hotel." He said "Okay but let's wash off our face paint and change our clothes first." Lizzy said "Okay." She grabbed her street clothes out of her bag and went in the bathroom and changed. She came out dressed in a black t-shirt with a purple heart, with flames and wings coming off it and white lettering of project truth on it, Faded blue jeans, and her black platforms. She washed the face paint off in the sink as Jeff got up and went to the bathroom to change. She took off her armbands and put them in her wrestling bag along with her ring gear, and her title. He came out dressed in another pair of black cargo pants, a neon yellow shirt with black designs on the front, gym shoes and also put his hair up into a ponytail. He grabbed Lizzy's hand and they left the arena to go back to the hotel. She said "I know how you feel Jeff." He looked at her and said "Really, how?" Lizzy said "In 2008 my sister joined the army and November 13 a year later she got married then 2 months later she got pregnant and then she turned into a greedy, materialistic, nasty, non-caring bitch." Jeff said "Why didn't you tell me that before." She said "I just don't like telling people that my sister just left and kept telling everyone that she would be back and never did, and didn't support her animals, I also don't like telling them that she never came home barely at all." Jeff wrapped his arm around her waist and said "I'm sorry that you had to live through that you don't deserve to be treated like that." Lizzy replied "Neither do you." Aria finally spoke up getting noticed by the couple she said "No one deserves to get treated the way the do by some of the people in this world it just happens because the people are to blind to see what a wonderful person you are on the inside." Jeff and Lizzy stopped and turned around to look at her and also saw Morrison there. Jeff asked "Where did you get that?" Aria said "No where I just thought it was true so I said it." Jeff said "You're right though and it was so true." She nodded and said "Thanks guys for everything." They nodded and Jeff said "I would be more than happy to give you guys a ride to the hotel." Lizzy said "I hate to burst your bubble but we rode in Hunter's limo and he left without us so it looks like we are walking." Jeff laughed and said "Yeah I guess you're right and I will get him back for that." Lizzy smiled seeing Jeff laugh again. They headed to the hotel and was just a block away when they heard footsteps following them. All 4 turned around and saw Matt standing there with 6 other people behind him. Jeff stepped in front of Lizzy and stood in a position to protect her. He glared at Matt and saw out of the corner of his eye Morrison take the same position in front of Aria. Matt said sarcastically "Aww look at the men protecting their girlfriends, it makes me want to gag." Jeff growled and replied "Then what do you call Maria if you just basically told everyone that you don't have a girlfriend?" Matt glared and said "A stupid whore that no one likes." Jeff growled and said "Don't you dare stand there and call her a whore just because you are the biggest arrogant, most cockiest asshole on the planet." Matt growled and lunged at Jeff but Jeff rolled to the side causing Matt to have to turn. Lizzy was going to help when she felt 2 pairs of arms grab her. She looked and saw Drew McIntyre and CM Punk holding her back with big smirks stretched across their faces. She watched as Umaga and TNA's wrestler Abyss grabbed Morrison by the arms too, then Dolph Ziggler and Luke Gallows held back Aria. Jeff and Matt were fighting and were winning the fight equally until Matt hit Jeff's head on the street pole. Jeff put his hand where he got his head hit and felt something warm and sticking. He pulled his hand away and looked at it and wasn't ticked anymore he was flat out pissed off. He snarled and tackled Matt to the ground and started to beat the crap out of him. Matt shouted "Umaga or Abyss one of you hold Morrison and one of you get your ass over here and help me." Abyss ran over and said "Anything you need boss I absolutely hate you Jeff after TNA in 2010." Matt said "Don't just stand there and talk get him off of me." Abyss picked Jeff up and threw him into the street pole the same one that was used on him earlier. He fell on the side walk holding his back in pain. Matt said "Abyss finish him off until he is barely conscious." Abyss said "Okay then, you still want him a little bit awake got it." Matt slapped his hand to his face in frustration. Abyss beat the shit out off Jeff using the hard concrete sidewalk and the unforgiving street pole. 15 minutes later and Jeff was laying on the side walk motionless as Morrison, Aria, and Lizzy tried to fight the people holding them back. Matt pulled out a knife and Lizzy had tears rolling down her face as she was helpless as to what was going to happen to Jeff. Matt made the blade appear and stabbed Jeff in the side. Jeff felt it and let out a cry of pain making Matt smirk. He stabbed Jeff in the stomach making him let out another cry of pain. All of a sudden they heard the rumbling of a semi coming but Matt didn't care he turned back to Jeff and stabbed him in the leg. Jeff's voice was barely a whisper as he said "Please Matt don't." Matt just smirked and said "No Jeffrey no can do." Matt was about to stab him when he heard the sound of Semi-Truck brakes from behind him.**


	9. Saved, Reasons explained

**He turned around and saw a man about 6'2 long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail and holding a wooden baseball bat. He said "Let my sister and her friends go!" Matt drove his knife into Jeff's leg and stood up and said "You an what army?" The man growled and went back to his truck and they heard a crash and then rustling and he came back. He said "Me and my army." He clicked a shot gun and said "Let my sister and her friends go now I will not tell you again!" All of a sudden someone groaned and then someone gasped. They all turned to Lizzy who had just kicked Punk between the legs and punched Drew McIntyre in the mouth. She ran over to Jeff and said through her tears "Jeff are you okay?" Jeff replied "No babe, I'm not cuz of all the pain physically and emotionally, and there is a knife in my leg that I would like out and please call an ambulance I'm feeling very nauseous and dizzy I know that it isn't good." Lizzy said "Okay Jeff, I will just don't leave me." She whispered the last part and got up and charged over to Matt Hardy and tackled him to the ground and beat the shit out of him. He turned to Abyss and gave him a deathly glare and growled "Leave or I will grab a baseball bat out of that semi and beat you with it." Abyss laughed and said "I'm not scared of you, you little country hick stupid bitch." Lizzy kneed him between the legs and kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face. Umaga was next, and he got the shit beat out of him, and Morrison was let go. Morrison finished off Ziggler and Luke Gallows as Lizzy called the police and ambulance and told them what happened. She ran over and hugged the man with the gray ponytail and said "Thanks for saving me Matt." He smiled at his Lizzy and said "You're my little sister it's my job." Aria came over and said "Lizzy Jeff is asking for you, and this dude." Matt and Lizzy walked over to Jeff and saw that Matt Hardy was beating the crap out of him again. Matt walked up behind him and clicked the shot gun and held it so it was ready to shoot. Matt Hardy stopped and turned around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. They heard sirens and Matt undid the shot gun so it was safe and threw it in his truck and they all heard a bang and saw a bullet hole in the glass and Matt Hanson realized that he undid the wrong thing and groaned and stood next to his sister, and saw John Morrison there standing next to a girl with brown hair. Matt said "Who is she?" John said "This is our friend Aria, Aria this is our friend and Lizzy's older brother Matt Hanson." They nodded as each other as Lizzy knelt on the sidewalk and held Jeff's hand. Lizzy said "Jeff the ambulance is here there going to take you to the hospital, and please hold on Jeff please." Jeff tightened his grip on her hand as his eyes fluttered close. Lizzy sat there holding his hand as the paramedics stabilized him to get him to the hospital. They loaded him into the ambulance and Lizzy climbed in behind them. She held his hand all the way to the hospital and up until the waiting room where she had to wait while they took him to the ER. She waited impatiently and heard people sit next to her she looked up and saw her brother, Morrison, Aria, and The Undertaker sitting in the seats next to her. She sat and waited for news she heard someone whisper her name she looked over and saw Matt Hardy at the hospital doors motioning for her to go over and talk to him. She said "Guys I will be back in a moment or two." She walked over and glared at him and said angrily "What the hell do you want now Matthew?" Matt said "Read this." He handed her a letter and read it, it read **_**Dear Matt Hardy, Yes I know who you are but you don't know who I am. Good. Well I got news for you, you must pretend like you hate Jeff, then on the same day after Smackdown you will take the knife on the bench in your locker room and you will stab him. You will have help I sent them a letter to hold back your little brother's friends. If you do not follow I will know then your lovely little redhead will pay for your actions. Haha for now -A.**_** Lizzy looked at the letter shocked and then looked at Matt and said "Come on let's show everyone else. She ran in and gave the letter to Undertaker first, and he passed it around until it got to Aria, she read it and froze in place just as Jeff's Doctor came out with a unreadable expression.**


	10. Results, and more trouble

Aria folded the note and handed it to Matt who stuck it in his pocket, and waited for the doctor to call them to get news on Jeff Hardy. The doctor called "Family of Jeff Hardy." Lizzy and Matt Hardy went up to the doctor and the doctor asked "Relations please." Matt said "I'm his brother and this is his fiancé." The doctor looked at Lizzy for confirmation, who just nodded her head. The doctor said "Mr. Hardy sustained a lower back injury, 4 stab wounds which need stitches except the one where the knife was located, his head was split open and he is in a coma." Lizzy felt the tears brimming in her eyes and she asked "He is in a coma?" The doctor said "He had a mild concussion from his head getting hurt earlier and getting slammed on something very hard that triggered him into a coma and I don't know how long it will take to wake up." Lizzy said "Can we go see him?" The doctor nodded and said "Go down the hall make a right and he is in room 32." Lizzy smiled and said "Thank you doctor." She went back to the waiting crowd just as the tears spilled out of her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. She said "Guys he is in a coma." Undertaker said "How the hell is he in a coma?" Lizzy said "Getting slammed into a street pole, and the sidewalk." Matt Hardy sat down in a chair and started sobbing and said "I can't believe I did that to my baby brother I just can't believe it." Lizzy said "I'm going to go see him Matt Hardy can tell you how to get to his room." She got up and headed to the room with tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She walked in and saw Jeff lying wit his eyes close with an IV in his arm and gauze wrapped around his head. She sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed his hand and held it while the tears dripped down her cheeks. She held his hand loyally and sat there and watched him while he was in his coma. She watched in wonder on how he stayed awake long enough to talk to her before the ambulance came. She heard footsteps and turned around and saw her brother standing there with a Vanilla Bean Frappe chino without coffee. She accepted it and said "Thanks Skippy." He smiled and nodded and turned around and left her there alone. She laid back in the chair and drank her drink. She stared out the window at the grass out front of the hospital. She decided to go to the store across the street from the hospital and get some flowers to put in the room to make it look nice. She got up and threw her empty cup out on the way out the door. She walked into the waiting room and said "I'm going to the store across the street anyone care to go with me?" Aria said "I will go with you." Aria got up and her and Lizzy walked out the hospital doors and headed to the end of the sidewalk. She reached the end and her and Aria looked both ways and started to cross the street. They were in the middle of the street when they heard a car speeding toward them not slowing down to stop to let them finish crossing. She looked and saw the driver wearing a mask, driving a black car with a Jungle Red A painted on the hood. With and evil smirk plastered across their face.


	11. Author's Note Please Read

**Announcement. I forgot to mention earlier. I do not own WWE or Pretty Little Liars anything else was mine. If you like it so far please review and tell me what you think. I like reviews they make me happy so please send them if you like this story. Please read and review. Keep reading my story if you like it, cuz it gets better. Sorry about the updating not that much, I have a family shared computer so I won't get to update that much so sorry about that. Keep on the look out for more stories from me when this one is finished. Thank you for reading my story you rock.**

**-Creaturess of the Night-**


	12. Safe, and Hurt

**The car sped for them intending to hit Aria with out trying to hit both. Lizzy grabbed Aria's shoulders, pulled her in front of her, and pushed her as hard as she could sending her face first into the sidewalk. Aria turned around and saw the black car hit Lizzy and send her flying up the hood, over the roof, and down the back and onto the ground. Aria felt blood running out her nose and a few cuts and scratches but ran over and knelt over Lizzy. She pulled out Lizzy's phone and scrolled through the contacts and finally found the number she was looking for and called it. She heard a deep voice say "Hello." She said "Undertaker it's me Aria tell John to come outside with you to the middle of the street Lizzy go hit by the car and I don't know what to do!" She panicked over the phone and heard the phone click and she put Lizzy's phone in her own pocket. She saw Morrison and a black haired man run out of the doors and to the middle of the street where traffic was held up by the amount of people in the middle of the road, and the police officers pulling out signs, and Caution tape, and traffic cones. The man talked to John in the same deep voice that was used on the phone telling Aria that was Undertaker without actually him telling her. Undertaker said "John you calm Aria down, and I will carry Lizzy into the hospital." He scooped her up into his arms and ran into the hospital with John and Aria walking slowly behind him so he can calm her down, and trying to make the blood slow down that was coming out of her nose with no success. She frowned as she realized that her nose was broken from the force of her hitting it on the sidewalk. She felt Morrison wrap his arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him, and realized that somewhere along the past couple days that she had fallen in love with him, and she wondered if he returned her feelings. She walked with him in the hospital and the nurses made her go to a room to get everything taken care of for her nose, and the gashes on her arms and hands. She left and went to the waiting room and sat in the chairs and asked "Did anyone hear any news on Lizzy?" Undertaker said "She was fine except the gashes, cuts, and bruises all she has is 7 stitches, and a broken leg." Aria nodded and figured that she must be visiting Jeff, and asked " Any change in Jeff's condition?" Undertaker nodded and said "Yeah actually he woke up about half and hour ago." Aria's jaw dropped and said "How the heck did he wake up so early?" Undertaker said "No one knows not even Jeff." Lizzy came out crying and sat on a bench and sobbed with her head in her lap. Undertaker sat next to her hugging her while she sobbed and asked "What's wrong my Violet flower?" Aria smiled at Undertaker's nickname for Lizzy. She looked up and said "Jeff don't remember me." Undertaker looked at her and said "How doesn't Jeff remember you Violet?" Lizzy said "He has amnesia and has no idea who I am." Undertaker hugged her as she started sobbing again and rubbed circles on her back. Aria wanted to test something and got up and headed to Jeff's room not being noticed. She walked in and saw Jeff sitting in his hospital bed staring at his hands upset. Aria said "Hello Jeff do you know who I am?" Jeff said "Yea you're Morrison's crush Aria." Aria's stomach fluttered as he called her Morrison's crush, but she shook it off and said "Yeah I am, but I was wondering why you look so sad." Jeff said "It's because I'm afraid that I offended the girl in that was here earlier and I can't remember something and it is irritating me." Aria sat in the chair next to his bed and said "It's okay Jeff you will remember eventually." He groaned and said "I know but it will bother me until I do." Aria nodded and sent a text to Lizzy where she was and why, then she said to Jeff "I'm going to stop at the bathroom and then go to one of the vending machines do you want anything?" Jeff said "Chocolate, and pop please." Aria nodded and got up and left the room and walked down the hall to the nurse station to see if she could find Jeff's doctor and then head to the vending machine she didn't completely lie to him she just left out the doctor part. She found his doctor and went over to talk to him.**


	13. Dreams, Advice, and Stressing Out

**She tapped him on the shoulder and waited for his attention. She finally got it and she said "Excuse me sir but can you tell me more on Jeff Hardy's condition?" The doctor said "Sure what do you want to know?" Aria said "Why can he remember me and not his own fiancé?" The doctor said "He lost them." Aria looked at him with curiosity and the doctor said "When he went into a coma he lost them because no one knew when he would wake up and if he would ever so he woke up and he couldn't remember them so he woke up early for some reason and he didn't want to loose her forever so his body just shut her off since he thought he lost her." Aria nodded and figured in her mind that basically he forgot them because it would hurt him so much if he had lost her. She said "Okay Thank you for clearing that up for me." The doctor nodded and Aria turned to him and she asked him hoping she would get good news "Will he ever remember her?" The doctor said "He might or he might not we don't know yet." She said "Okay thank you again." The doctor said "You welcome miss." He turned around and left and Aria went to the bathroom. She started to feel bad for Lizzy that she might not get Jeff back ever. She came out of the bathroom and went to the vending machine not to far from the bathroom. She went over and put money in and got a regular Hershey's bar for Jeff and looked at the pop options. She saw Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Rootbeer, and Crush Orange. She got Sprite because it looked like the healthiest choice and she didn't want to make Jeff sicker than he already was. She got Dr. Pepper for Lizzy and Pepsi, and a Reese's Fastbreak for herself to calm down her nerves. She walked to the waiting room and handed Lizzy the bottle of Dr. Pepper, she saw that Lizzy still had tears rolling down her cheeks. Aria turned and left not wanting to bust into tears either and headed back to Jeff's room. She walked in and saw Jeff was twitching in his sleep and he mumbled "Why, why did you have to take her from me and fill her mind with the lies you created about me?" She sat in the chair and she heard him say "Fine Punk you win if she wants you then you can have her, I have no right to take Violet from you." She heard the pain in her voice and almost broke down for Lizzy and he hoped that this dream was one that showed her remembered her. She watched as he sat up and she saw that his eyes were sad as he looked at her. She asked "What's wrong Jeff?" Jeff said "That dream was bad but I don't know what it means I couldn't help feel that the girl was hurting me by going with Punk for someone reason and I can't place it." Aria wished she could tell him the truth but decided to just tell him something that she knew would happen soon. She said "Jeff if you really want to remember than just don't think about it and you should remember eventually so don't worry about it now." He looked at her skeptically and said "Really are you sure?" Aria nodded and handed him his chocolate and pop and smiled sympathetically at him. He asked "Hey Aria is that girl still here?" Aria said "Yeah she is she's out in the waiting room supporting your brother." Aria saw the scowl on his face as she said the words your brother and she pulled out the paper and handed it to him and hoped that this would repair things with him and his brother. Jeff read and looked at her with wide eyes and she waited impatiently for him to say something.**


	14. Apologies, Wonder, Flashbacks, and News

**He said "Can you get my brother please, and then when he is done can that girl come here?" Aria nodded and got up and left to the waiting room to fetch the both of them. She walked out and said "Matt and Lizzy Jeff wants to see you but Matt has to go first." They nodded and got up and followed her to the door of Jeff's room. Matt paused outside the door and walked in and almost cried when he saw Jeff hooked up to an IV and had gauze around his head and his side. He said "Hey Jeff what's up?" Jeff responded "I'm cold they won't let me wear a shirt because of the gauze." Matt laughed and said "Yeah that sucks." Jeff said "Yeah, I know about the letter Matt and I wanted to apologize for hating you." Matt said "Jeff you did what everyone would normally do in that so don't apologize I should and I am very sorry that I did this too you Jeffro." Jeff said "Matt its okay I forgive you man so don't be upset about it any longer." Matt said "Okay, well man I need to get home Maria is home alone and I want to make sure she is alright." Jeff said "Okay will you come back and spring me tomorrow." Matt said "I wish I could let you leave tomorrow but you have to stay here until Friday." Jeff groaned and said "Okay I will see you tomorrow." Matt nodded and said "Bye Jeffro." Jeff nodded back as Matt turned and left his room. Lizzy watched Matt leave and she took a deep breath and walked in the door of Jeff's room. She sat in the chair and said "Aria told me you wanted to see me." Jeff said "I wanted to apologize for whatever I did earlier to offend you I didn't mean to." Lizzy said "You didn't offend me I just had a flashback and it upset me." Jeff said "Really? I didn't offend you?" Lizzy shook her head and said "Nope you didn't." Jeff sighed in relief and said "Good, by the way can you tell me your name." Lizzy swallowed the lump in her throat and said "My name is Lizzy Hanson and I work for the WWE as a Diva that is how I know you." Jeff said "Huh I must not have noticed you before." Lizzy smiled and said "Yeah you must not have." Lizzy felt her stomach contents coming up from her stomach and she ran to the trash can and started throwing up, Jeff looked at her and wondered why she was so sick and not worried about it. Then a flashback hit him ***He opened the door saw a girl with black hair with neon streaks in it standing there. He asked "Vi what did you do to your hair?" He saw the tears in her eyes and walked out the door and wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back as she cried she replied "Punk r-raped me Jeff." Jeff felt rage fill through his body and he said "Come in and sit down." He took to his couch where he sat down with her and she still continued crying into his arms. He said "Sweetie he won't hurt you anymore I promise." She looked up at him and smiled at him her hazel eyes sparkling and she said "Thanks Jeffy." He nodded and she reached up and kissed him and he kissed her back but reluctantly pulled away for air. He said "I love you Elizabeth." She smiled and said "I love you too Jeffrey." He smiled and kissed her forehead*** The flashback ended and Jeff asked "Hey Lizzy do you know anyone name Violet?" Lizzy was sitting in the chair and she looked tired and she said "Yeah." Lizzy got up and walked out and got her bottle of Dr. Pepper. She walked in with it and sat in the chair again and Jeff asked "Are you okay?" Lizzy said "Yeah I am." Jeff sat back in bed and fell asleep making Lizzy sit there and wonder whether or not she should tell him the truth including everyone. She walked in the waiting room and asked "Hey Taker can I talk to you outside alone please?" Taker nodded and followed her outside wondering what she wanted to tell him. They got outside and said "Taker I need advice." Taker said "Sure what do you need help with Violet." Violet said "I don't know what to tell Jeff about me and that I'm 2 months pregnant with his baby."**


	15. Caught, Doubt, Plan

**Undertaker's jaw dropped and he said "I would say none of us tell him just drop hints and let him remember on his own." Lizzy said "You think that would work." Undertaker said "Yeah I do and congrats." She smiled and said "Thanks, if you want you can send somebody else into Jeff after telling them the plan I'm going to sit in the waiting room with the rest of the company." They walked in and Undertaker told the plan to everyone while Lizzy dug through her purse for something. She pulled out a purple I-pod Nano and put the matching purple earphones in and leaned back in the chair relaxing. She turned her I-pod Nano on just as she saw the doctors releasing Jeff for some reason. He walked out in his street clothes of Faded blue jeans, and a TNA Enigma T-shirt. She grabbed her purse and pop and went out the door and to the car and smiled when she heard the first song start playing. She got in the car and saw Jeff slide in next to her, and knew that with how sensitive Jeff's ears were he could her the song she had playing. The song started and the words came into the song and Jeff looked at her with a shocked expression and she turned her attention to the window and started staring at the scenery and the last words she heard before going to sleep was "Matt is it wrong for me to like her when I just met her?" *** Jeff asked is brother if was wrong for him to like the girl next to him. After hearing the song he wrote called Modest he couldn't help but feel that she was very carefree like he was. He watched her as she slept peacefully her I-pod playing his song still. It changed to the next and he smiled when he recognized it as No More Words by Endeverafter it was his entrance theme. He listened to it picked up her I-pod and turned up the volume gently not enough to wake her up but enough to hear it from the other window seat. He listened to her I-pod and heard some pretty good songs while staring out the window and later he too fell asleep.*** Lizzy woke up sitting in the hotel parking lot and she turned and saw that Jeff was sleeping also and smiled at the peaceful way he looked and the peaceful smile he held. She saw her I-pod on top of her purse with a note that said **_**I'm sorry but I thought that since you and Jeff were asleep you didn't need the music anymore, you to also share a room your keycard is waiting at the front desk -Matt.**_** She looked up front and saw that Matt and Shawn were gone and she was alone with Jeff who was still sleeping. She gently shook his shoulder waking him up and said "Come on Jeff let's go to the new hotel." He said "We are already at the next Smackdown location?" Lizzy nodded as she put her I-pod in her purse and got out of the car and stretched. She saw Jeff do the same and she watched him pop his back before grabbing his bags out of the car and the trunk. She saw her car parked next to this one and went over with her bags and emptied her important stuff from her purse into the front of her wrestling bag and put her purse in her trunk that was open. She closed the trunk grabbed her bags and went into the hotel and to the front desk. She saw fans had surrounded Jeff and she hoped they didn't notice her. She heard someone ask "Jeff where's Violet?" She heard Jeff reply "I don't know." Then she heard someone scream "Look she's at the front desk!" She got her card, grabbed her bags and ran for her room and opened the door and shut it. She threw her bags on the floor and sat on the bed next to the table close to the window. She heard a knock on the door and she went over and opened it and saw the Undertakers standing there holding her keys. She took them and said "Thanks Taker." He nodded and she let him and closed the door and sat back on the bed and he sat at the table so they could talk. Lizzy said "You can't tell Vince that Jeff don't remember me I don't want to be put in a storyline where I'm heel cuz Jeff turned his back on me to the one of the other Divas." Undertaker nodded and said "Yea me too." Lizzy said "I have an idea though, but I don't know if it will work." Undertaker asked "What is your idea?" She replied "You go into Vince's office and tell him about a romantic storyline for me and Jeff to make the fan's think that it is getting our relationship onscreen stronger telling him to keep your name anonymous, and if he grants it then maybe Jeff will have memories of it and maybe have them up all the way to the attack." Undertaker said "It could work, great plan I will tell Vince the storyline tonight at the show." Lizzy nodded as Jeff came in wearing a sweatshirt and sunglasses, shutting the door behind him. Lizzy asked "What the fuck happened to you Jeff?" He said "Fans, Lizzy are you Violet?" Lizzy froze and said "No, what would make you think that?" Jeff said "A fan screamed that you were and you ran away from them." Lizzy said "They must haven thought I was someone else." Jeff replied "Yeah must be." Lizzy and Taker could hear the doubt in his voice but they didn't say anything. Lizzy said "Why don't you two plan your guys' match I'm going to go visit some friends." She took her phone and sent a text to Morrison, for him and Aria to meet up with her and Matt Hardy's room.**


	16. Secrets, Truths, Nightmares

_**She went to his room just as Morrison, and Aria got there they were holding hands and Lizzy had to look away to keep the memories from coming. They walked into Matt's room with Lizzy following, and saw him sitting on the couch with a red head, but they didn't recognize her since the hair was to dark to be Maria's. Their heads turned and Lizzy saw it was the retired Diva Lita, and a huge grin broke out on her face. Lizzy said "Lita, Hey girl how have you been?" Lita smiled and ran over and hugged her and said "Hey, I've been good, what about you?" She said "I've been better to tell you the truth." Lita looked at her apologetically and said "Matt told me what happened are you okay for now?" Lizzy shrugged and said "I guess, no not really." She broke down and started crying and Lita hugged her and brought her over to the couch. Lita hugged her and said "Don't worry you'll think of something to make him remember and I have a feeling that he will Lizzy." Lizzy said "I already did but I don't think it will work." Lita said "It will." *Jeff's Room* Jeff sat in his room looking on his laptop for a website to look through. He decided to check out .com**__** and saw the Daily Diva was the girl that Matt knew, and he was the superstar of the day, and he clicked on the girl and it came up as Violet and he started to read her biography, and it wasn't enough so he went to **__**.com**__** and typed in her name. He got a result and he started to read all of it and he got to personal life and he saw that her wrestlers that inspired her was him, Undertaker, DX, and Rey Mysterio. He looked and saw that he was married to her and all of a sudden all the memories of her and him hit like a bullet, and he thought of a way to make it up to her and knew that he would have to act like he didn't remember and work to get everything perfect, he knew now that he would buy her what she wanted out of a catalog and her all time wish to make everything up to her. *Matt's Room* Lita and Aria got to know each other and they everyone got told Lizzy's idea to help Jeff remember, because they didn't know that he remembered everything. They talked until they had to go back to room since it was late and they needed their rest for a busy day tomorrow. They went to their rooms and Lizzy walked into her and Jeff's and saw him sitting there listening to music and reading her **__**Twilight**__** book and she knew it was hers because she could see the binding bent in the middle because it was paperback. She giggled when she saw what he was reading and sat on the bed. She had already finished it earlier it was the 3rd**__** time reading it ever, she read it twice when she was 13 and now when she was 32. She went to her bag and pulled out the 2**__**nd**__** book (New Moon) and started reading that one also for the 3**__**rd**__** time ever. *Shawn's Room* Aria sat and played games on her laptop as Morrison was taking a shower. She heard the bathroom door open and he came out with just jeans on and she saw he had abs and she had to look back at her laptop quickly so she wouldn't he wouldn't catch her staring. She logged off her laptop and walked in the bathroom and take a shower. While she was in the shower Morrison started reading a book called **__**Dance Upon the Air.**__** Somewhere before Aria was finished he fell asleep with the book open next to him. Aria came out and saw that Morrison fell asleep with a book next to him. She pulled out her phone and took a picture since she thought he was cute. She put her phone on the charger and closed the book, threw the blanket over Morrison and then got into bed herself. Aria started having a bad nightmare about A and she woke up with a scream, waking up Morrison too. She started crying and Morrison came over and hugged her. He said "It'll be okay I promise." She looked up at him and said "This may be strange to ask but can I sleep in your bed with you?" He said "Sure come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to his bed and she laid down and he laid down next to her and threw the blanket over them. She was already starting to fall asleep when he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep with Morrison's arms around Aria, and her hands on his chest. Shawn came in and saw Morrison asleep next to Aria with his arms around her and he smiled it was no use fighting fate with these two. He went to sleep himself and hoped that Morrison would ask her out tomorrow afternoon and quit worrying about rejection. **_


	17. Questions, Answers, Love?

Morning came quickly for the WWE Superstars and it was time for them to get up. Jeff knew that Stephanie wasn't going to let him near the ring but he decided to go talk to her about part of his plans and he needed her help to complete them. Aria woke up and looked next to her and saw Morrison peacefully sleeping and she said a quiet aww and took out her phone and took a picture. She gently unwrapped herself from his arms and got up and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower so one of Shawn's friend could teach her some moves and it was her first teacher by difficulty so easy to hard. Today it was Lizzy known in the WWE by Violet which is why she was getting taught by her. She looked through her suitcase and saw that she had nothing to train in, so she just put on some jeans and a t-shirt with gym shoes. She put her hair in a ponytail and checked the time. It was 10:00 so she had 2 hours before she had to meet Lizzy at the arena after Lizzy's Photo shoot but it also gave Lizzy time to change. She grabbed her room key and left a note then walked out the door and to the front desk to get directions. She got directions to a local salon and was told that McDonald's was right next door so she could get an appointment made then eat breakfast at McDonald's. She got a taxi and went to the salon and when they arrived she threw a 20 on the seat and told the driver to keep the change. She got out and headed into the salon and walked up to the lady at the counter to make an appointment. She told them her name and gave them a WWE card that Shawn gave her last night to use on her appointment today. She waited as the woman scanned her card and told Aria that her appointment was at 10:30. She smiled and thanked the woman and left to McDonald's she checked the streets to see if she knew anyone. She walked into McDonald's and ordered her food and waited for it impatiently since she was really hungry. She took her tray and sat down just as her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID to see Morrison's number and she answered it right away so he didn't get worried about her. He told her that he didn't have to partake in the photo shoot and he read her note and he would meet her there in 10 minutes. She was happy that he was coming and she told him okay while trying to remain calm and not let him in on any excitement that she felt for now at least. She could sense that when he got there he would have to ask her something and she was curious to see what it was. She started eating her breakfast and heard the door open and she looked up and saw Morrison and he looked really distracted. He ordered paid then sat down across the table from her and he said "I'm not going to beat around the bush but there is something I have to ask you." She swallowed the French fry in her mouth and replied "Okay go ahead." He asked "Will you go out with me Friday night at 7:00?"


	18. Training, Surprise

Aria said "I would love to Morrison." He smiled and said "Great I can't wait until Friday then cuz I have a date with a beautiful girl." Aria blushed and smiled and said "Thanks and I can't wait to have a date with a sexy guy." He smiled as she got up and threw her lunch away and they headed over to the salon to get Aria's hair done for her appointment. They figured out her current hair color and wrote it down on a index card and gave it to her incase she wanted to change her hair color back to it's original one. She got her hair color changed to blonde, thanked the lady, and paid for it and headed back to the hotel with Morrison and went to change while Morrison grabbed his bag and headed to training. Aria got dressed in a baggy t-shirt and muscle pants and went over to Jeff's room to get Lizzy for training. She walked in and saw Lizzy was finishing blow drying her new highlights and she asked "Did you do those?" Lizzy replied "Yeah sometimes I have Jeff do them because he has more color options then I do." Aria said "Oh cool, so where are we training?" Lizzy replied "In the gym down by the arena." Aria said "Okay cool, how long are you training me?" Lizzy replied "I'm training you for 1 week, Jeff's training you for 2, and Taker is training you for 2, Next month Shawn will train you for 3 and Hunter will train you for 2, then Morrison will train you until you have to show Vince how well you have been taught." Aria nodded and knew that she was in good hands. She counted the days until thanksgiving and it was the 1st so she still had some time with the Hardys thank god, to be perfectly honest she was scared of Taker and hoped that he was in a good mood when it was his turn to train her. They got in Lizzy's rental car and drove to the gym and walked in and saw most of the Divas training since Vince didn't want them training with the guys since they distracted them by flirting. They entered the gym and walked over to the make-shift ring that went all over to where ever the WWE travels. Aria asked "Are you sure your going to be okay with crutches?" Lizzy replied "One of my friends knows all my moves so I'm going to name them off and she is going to teach them too you." Aria said "Okay that works for me." Lizzy said "Okay here she is." A women with dark red fiery red hair came over and Lizzy said "Aria you remember Lita don't you?" Aria nodded and said "Yeah she's dating Jeff's brother right?" Lizzy nodded and said "Yep she's dating Matt since Maria got released and didn't want it to be long distance so there just friends, but Lita is rejoining the company, so this is some practice for her as well to step into the ring." Aria said "Good I'm glad that I can help her get her competitive edge back by having her teach me some of your moves." Lita said "Thanks, and I'm glad to teach you some moves of Lizzy's because she has great talent whether she admits or not, that is one of the reasons Jeff likes her." Aria said "I can imagine." Lizzy said "Okay Lita start off teaching her the basics." Lita taught Aria how to do a Clothesline, the Whip, and a DDT. Then Lizzy said "Okay teach her the Poison Thorns." Lita nodded and showed Aria what that was and it was basically a mix between a flip and a moonsault combined and it was Lizzy's finisher move along with a Swanton Bomb but she knew that Lita couldn't do it and Jeff would try to teach Aria that next week. Lizzy looked over at the door and gasped making Lita and Aria look over and also came at the sight they saw.


	19. Another Note

They saw Matt limping, being supported by his brother and Lita ran over to them with Lizzy trying to get there as quickly has possible. They got there and Lizzy asked "What happened to him?" Jeff replied "He got attacked by CM Punk at the arena, and Undertaker attacked Punk but Matt refused to go to the hospital." Lizzy said "Oh well I know he's your brother but you should have went against his orders." Jeff said "I know but I wanted to make sure that he didn't come here and get you guy's also." Lizzy said "Were fine Jeff now go before he wakes up and you can't get him to the hospital." Jeff nodded and left and drove to the hospital with Matt while Aria continued to train with the thoughts of Morrison on her mind. She trained and Lita taught her a lot of wrestling moves by the time that the day was done and all 3 women headed to the hotel and quickly changed before heading to Matt's room to see if he was back yet. They sighed in relief when they saw him there and that he was okay except some scratches, and bruises. Lizzy asked "Why did Punk attack Matt?" Matt replied "He was trying to shove his beliefs down people's throat and I told him to stop and that nobody cares and he beat me up with the help of Serena and Luke Gallows." Lita said "Well at least you told him the truth honey it's always better than lying to him and telling him that people actually care." Aria asked "What are his beliefs?" Morrison said "That people who don't want to be saved by him are drug addict losers and that everybody should be straight edge like him." Aria replied "Well that's stupid everyone should have their own beliefs and I'm glad that someone told him that no one cares he already has a big enough ego." Everyone laughed and Matt said "I think Undertaker did more damage than I did." Matt looked between Aria and Morrison and said "I here that you two have a date Friday night." Aria blushed and said "Yeah." Matt said "It's good for you to you've liked each other since you first laid eyes on each other so its about damn time you two went out on a date." Everyone else nodded and Aria and Morrison blushed and everyone laughed at the two. Aria said "Well I'm going to bed since I've got more training tomorrow." She got up and her and Morrison headed to their and Shawn's room and said goodbye to everyone. They walked in their room and Aria saw a envelope on her bed with her name scribble on it in red. She walked over and turned it over, its seal being a big A. She swallowed and opened the envelope and pulled out the folded letter that was inside. She took the letter out opened it and it read _Aria, I have a present for you. Look in your friend Lizzy's duffel bag tomorrow at training, and don't let her see you or you could loose a friend like you lost me. DO NOT TELL ANYONE OF THIS LETTER OR THE SURPRISE, if you do there will be severe consequence. -A._ Aria put the letter back into the envelope and put it in her purse along with the other ones that has shown up since she has been with her friends. She saw Morrison just come out of the bathroom and she went in and took a shower trying to relax her nerves without any success. She came out and she asked "Morrison this may sound weird but can I sleep in your bed tonight? I'm still shaken up over my nightmare last night." He nodded and slid over and made room for her and she climbed into bed next to him and curled up into his side feeling safe. The morning came to quickly and Aria woke up to find that she over slept. She looked at the time and saw she only had a five minutes to get to training. She got dressed quickly put her purse in the nightstand and left with her room key in her pocket and rushed to get to the gym to meet Lizzy and Lita there. She walked in and found that Lita was warming up and right next to her was Lizzy. Aria walked over and asked "Why are you warming up Lizzy?" Lizzy replied "I've only got a brace on my ankle now so I'm not allowed to train but I can get into the routine of stretching again." Aria said "Oh that makes sense." Lizzy nodded and said "Me and Lita are going to go get a bottle of water you want one?" Aria nodded and said "Yeah thanks." Lizzy nodded and said "You can start stretching." Aria nodded as Lizzy and Lita got up and went to the little lunch room type thing to get their water. Aria got up and headed to the changing rooms to find Lizzy's bag to get whatever A left for her. She found the bag and unzipped it to find a box with Aria written on it in red. She opened it and she swore she could feel her heart stop.

* * *

**Author's Note- So what do you think so far? Click the review button it's right there just put your hand on the mouse device move it and click on the words. Yes it's that simple. Sorry I haven't updated in along time I've been writing a lot of different stories. Also sorry about all the cliff hangers I'm trying to see where the story goes if I keep them like that. So please review! Would someone please tell me WHERE to paragraph these things? So thanks and tune in for the next chapter.**


End file.
